fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Young Hearts PreCure!
is the Japanese/Brazilian live action magical boy/girl series created by Ahim de Famille. It was based on Rede Globo's teen drama, Malhação. This season has many themes. But the main motifs are love, hipsters, friendship, and college/highschool life. Synopsis The story of the everyday life of teenagers, their daily conflicts, including school, friends,families, and especially their relationships, which occupy the central focus of all the protagonists. However, the antagonists would have to doing the social problems such as promiscuity, unwanted pregnancies, bullying, suicide, anorexia, juvenile delinquency, child labour, alcoholismand family violence, among others. The Viva Academy students would have to solve these problems to live longer and they will change their actions. Characters Cures Male *'Paulo Marinho / Cure Bae (Campus Hottie)' ::The lead team of the Young Hearts. He is very handsome and he loves selfies. Due to his charismatic personality, many girls have crush on him. *'Martin Nobrega / Cure Noble (Good Boy)' ::Paulo's best friend, son of the pastor. He is loyal and quiet, who is very calm and loves to read books. He has a true feelings with Marli. *'Charles Onda / Cure Glasses (College Guy)' ::Erica's best friend forever, who still wears "nerdy" eyeglasses. He is the smartest of all, and competes Alise in quizzes. He loves to study, and wearing "cute" and "retro" outfits. Later, he has a true feelings with Erica. *'Alfred "Alf" Fazer / Cure Tattoo (Goth)' ::The "bad boy" of the team. Alf is a "loner" and he likes "black" and "gothic" things. He is changed when he joins the team due to his older brother. He dreams to becoming a "rockstar" *'Lucas Huck / Cure Soul (Musician)' ::Guitar lover. He is very sophisticated man who has a soulful voice. And he is the cousin of Katz and Sue. He wasn't play any sports and dreams to become a acoustic singer. *'Josè Kiel "Ezekiel" Lamento / Cure Geek (Jock)' ::The "jock" of the team. He is also likes guitars and he loves steaks. He was too shy for girls (except Sue who has a true feelings). He likes to taking care dogs and wild animals. *'Leonardo Jogo / Cure Sport (Athlete)' ::Nicknamed "Futabol", the most popular player in football and wrestling. Although he was bad in studies, he tried to doing his best for school. He befriends with Ren for other sports. *'Daniel "Dan" Ireneu / Cure Speed (Racer)' Female *'Erica Anjo / Cure Kawaii (Cutie)' ::Charles's bff and is loves to Mahou Shojo and Arts & Design. She wishes to going to Japan to discover the anime and manga. Like her bff, both have same personalities until she will falling for love with Charles. *'Carla "Carly" Estrelas / Cure Model (Cheerleader)' ::Daughter of the fashion model. Carly is very confident and popular cheerleader. She is very beautiful yet strict. She is the rivalry of Maisa but there are now becoming friends since she was becoming a Cure. *'Renata "Ren" Alegando / Cure Wild (Tomboy)' *'Maisa Galera / Cure Chic (Fashionista)' *'Alise Rodrigues / Cure Smart (Valedictorian)' *'Katherine "Katz" Valdeci / Cure Samba (Dancer)' *'Susanna "Sue" Valdeci / Cure Idol (Singer)' *'Federica "Rica" de Silva / Cure Cupid (Sweetheart)' Allies Antagonists *'Aviv Falarem' - A student, who has a big anger on the nerd and weak classmates. Viva Academy *'Miss Deles' - The principal of the Academy. *'Prof. Mezanino' - The professor. *'Miss Gasparini' - A Half-Italian half-Brazilian teacher. Supporting Characters Items Location *'Sao Paolo, Brazil' Trivia *The genre of the season is: ::Comedy ::Drama ::Romance ::Action ::Horror ::Thriller ::Fantasy ::Musical ::Mystery ::Tragedy ::Supernatural *If this season was too similar to 2010's movie, Kick-Ass. *Since this is male and female Cures, I changed to PreCure to more familiar. Gallery Disclaimer I do not own Malhação. This is copyrighted by Rede Globo. However, this season is only created by Ahim de Famille. Category:Ahim de Famille Category:AhimSeries Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Young Hearts PreCure! Category:Series based on TV Category:School Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series